


Jealousy Is Possessive

by choicings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo, F/F, Genji doesnt have cybernetics, Jealous!Fareeha, Possessive Behavior, Shy!Angela, Smut, Spirit Animal AU, cat genji, dog jesse, dove angela, falcon fareeha, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicings/pseuds/choicings
Summary: The cat was scared, his brown eyes store into the falcon in the woman. He was no longer the predator but the prey. Nothing scared the cat more but watching the dragon and dog surrounding the dove in comfort. The falcon holding him was angry, he could feel it. Her breath was fanning over his face, and it scared him.





	Jealousy Is Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit!! I'm so sorry about the other one I never meant to post that but my phone was acting up. I don't mean to do that okay? I'm not like that, but other than that please read this!
> 
> Fareeha's spirit animal: Falcon
> 
> Angela's spirit animal: Dove
> 
> Hanzo's spirit animal: Dragon
> 
> Jesse's spirit animal: Dog
> 
> Genji's spirit animal: Cat

The woman dancing in front of the woman, clad in a black suit, matching the sequin dress she wore.

Icy blue eyes met the dark possessive ones, the blonde locks she bore were tight in an up-do. The tattoo under the woman's eye was nonexistent in the clubs lighting.

A new scent and sound entered the club. His green tie was obvious, as he approached a seat facing away from the falcon, but full attention on her dove. The dove that was the highlight of her life.

The dove that made her feel something true, rather than stones under her boots in the Egyptian desert. Her dove danced forward, and away from the green-tie man. His eyes met hers and she froze, not in place but in her mind.

Her face was one of true horror, the face she saw wan't a stranger. It was the cat that has hunted her for years, those brown eyes that wouldn't leave her nightmares.

He held out a green choker, the same color of his tie. Her sequin dress matched her falcon, her choker was golden, the color of Fareeha's tie. Fareeha saw the look, and the green choker held in the mans hand.

Her falcon arose immediately, she felt eyes and heard a snap from the other side.

Her friends, the dog and dragon watching her and the man. Angela looked to where her falcon sat, her whole demeanor ready to leap at a moments notice.

Her shoulders rested on her knees, poised and ready. She glanced to where the dragon and dog sat, watching protectively over the dove. The dragon watched the cat, carefully.

He reached an arm out and grabbed the frozen Angela, and he stood. His arms were around her midsection, and he was making a move to unhook her golden choker.

She struggled, in his grasp and he held her still. In her struggle the choker snapped loudly. The delicate fabric was torn, Fareeha stood as the cat moved in to her lips.

She walked up and slammed him across the face, the green choker flying out of his hand. Angela grabbed for the falling golden fabric, looking at Fareeha apologetically.

She shook her head, "It's alright, my dove." She kissed her temple and softly ushered her towards the two men with blue ties fashioned around their necks. The green around his neck was revolting to her golden tie, and she growled lowly.

The cat wasn't scared, yet.

He hissed in pain and held his cheekbone, a red mark appearing already. He never took notice to the golden tie wrapped around her collar. He only saw those eyes, brown and possessive.

Genji had seen the look on Angela's face, and took pleasure seeing that kind of reaction from her. He had pleasure seeing her face, imagining the ways he could fuck her into oblivion.

He never stopped going after the dove, even when she made it clear she wasn't interested in him. Ignorance is bliss to the cat. "What the fuck was that for, lady?" He growled and then noticed the tie, neatly tied and looped.

He chuckled and looked into her eyes, "So, you're that little sluts play-thing? Mistake, she's my slut." He taunted, Genji always looking for a fun time.

"My dove is not a slut." The dead calmness in her voice was threatening, and the emphasis on my made the cat think twice.

He could see faint outlines of wings, golden against the dark lights. For good measures she got up close, grabbing him by the throat and pulled him close to her. The cat was scared, his brown eyes store into the falcon in the woman.

He was no longer the predator but the prey. Nothing scared the cat more but watching the dragon and dog surrounding the dove in comfort. The falcon holding him was angry, he could feel it.

Her breath was fanning over his face, and it scared him. "Don't ever come near us again, if you do I won't fucking hesitate." She tossed him back to where he sat and turned away.

Fareeha stopped mid-step as she heard a long ripping noise. She turned around and saw the cat staring wide-eyed at the falcon. He tried to leap away swiftly, but she caught his throat.

Pulling him back to her she punched him again, his nose making a satisfying crunch. switching her hands she nailed his already broken nose the opposite side.

He screeched as he was tossed to the ground, the falcon turning away from the cat and walking to her dove, and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

Angela melted into Fareeha, a moan escaping her and she could feel the need slowly arise, just from kissing her falcon.

The cat watched his dove, the dove his parents promised him as his birthright. Kiss with the falcon, his enemy. A word he muttered, his cats name. “Akuma.” 

The dove with her keen hearing looked at the cat. “Akuma is not for Leibhaber.” She said loud enough for the cat to hear, same as her lovers falcon.

”Asim is Leibhabers.” The falcon had spoken lowly, in Angelas’ ear. She felt the word graze past her ear, a confident, yet soft and lovely word. Asim, protector, exactly who her falcon was.  

“Leibhabers is mine.” The cat spoke, his eyes a darker color than they were before. “Not Akumas’.” 

The falcon looked the cat in the eye, her falcon on the surface, Asim’s golden eyes appearing through her. She took the cat to a challenge, his ego was too large. 

“She is my birthright. Just as his...” He pointed toward the dragon and dog. “Birthright is the dog.” He snarled under his breath. 

“Soba was your birthright. But you abandoned him for Akuma. Sora was mine, my beautiful dragon.” A blue dragon slinked around his body, eyeing the cat. 

“For the demon, the demon that changes you to this terrible man.” He shook his head, softly chuckling.

”The dove is mine. Her owner is mine, not that falcons!” He yelled, angrily not having this. 

The falcon was curled around her dove, and the dove had wrapped  herself around the falcon. Rather the restraining dress she laid on her lap. 

“A person cannot be owned. Nor can a spirit animal.” The falcon spoke once again, her eyes still golden. “We have wild animals resting in our bodies, and they want what they want.” She nuzzled her dove on qeue, smiling. 

“But only one will respond to our cries of love. Our animals cries of love, and Angela and my dove, is not yours.” She laughed softly, her eyes narrowing. “Akuma is destined to be alone. His name is  _demon_ , who wants to be with that?” She said snarkily, as her dove poked her she smiled softly, kissed her forehead and glared back at Genji. 

“She. Is. Mine.” He screeched, launching himself forward. The falcon met his eyes at the dragon stepped  between them. His hand on his chest, stopping his charge. 

“You will not touch the lady.” The dog spoke, his voice gravelly as he store at the cat. “She is the falcons.” They looked above their heads as they saw the animals rumbling in content. The falcon protectively watching over her sleeping dove. 

The cat was far from done. He growled, Akuma arising from withing him. The cat shifted, his suit dissapearing. Akuma was there, in his place. The cat sat there, his elegant black pelt and green eyes were eerie. 

“Love.” Fareeha whispered in Angelas’ ear. She softly grumbled and allowed her falcon to rise from her position. She fixed her suit jacket before she shifted. Her wings splayed, her golden eyes were bright. Versus Akuma, Asim was pure loyalty. She rested beside Angela, leaning into her touch. 

“Asim has arisen, to battle Akuma.” The dragon spoke, his eyes trained on the cat. “Over the dove Leibhaber.” He paused and sighed, looking at the falcon who cawed softly. “Whoever wins, recieves the dove.” 

The dragin stepped back, and looked at both of them. “Begin.”

The falcon dove immediately, eyes trained on he cat. He leapt and Asim stopped immediately, propelling gusts of air. The cat looked surprised, as the falcon dove at one side. The precise movement took the cat by surprise, the falcon had made a long cut on the side of its flank. He winced, but blood didn’t trickle down.  

He meweld, and sprung immediately, knocking the falcon down from it’s airial advantage. She cawed out, and nipped at the cats throat, pulling a significant chunk of fur out he recoiled, yelping in pain.

Not hesitating she dove back in, digging her talons into his nape. Reflexively he wretched, twisting himself more on the sharp talons. Letting out a strangled noise, the falcon watched at the cat shifted back, his neck scored with 6 talons.

The falcon shifted back, stretching her arm. No visible bruising she looked towards the dragon. 

“The falcon wins, the cat has shifted in a sign of recognition.” He spoke, and Fareeha turned to Angela. Hugging her, she smiled and softlt breathed in the scent of her dove. 

Genji growled as they hugged, Fareeha hearing this not only growled back, but grabbed Angela’s face and softly kissed her. Coaxing out a moan, she smirked as the dove melted. 

The cat hissed, picking the golden fabric that he has originally torn from the doves neck and store her down, breathing the scent in deeply.

He smelt the falcon on it too, he winced and tossed it. The falcons tie was undone, around her neck now. The dove leaned into her. Watching the cat out the corner of her eye she purred into Fareeha.

Genji stormed out of the club, leaving the couples there alone. Excepts for the purple-haired mistres sitting beside someone with a choker the same color. A bright violet, and they nodded to the dragon and dog. 

The ex-Talon agent was calm and peaceful, Satya nodded along with her. Leaning into eachother they waited untill Genji was gone. 

They exited soon after he was gone, and the dragon and dog followed the couple.

The dove looked at the falcon with needy eyes, Fareeha was possesive. Especially when she’s jealous. Her eyes lit up in a second, a smirk on her features.

”I’ll take care of you.” She kissed her cheek, and then trailed along her neck. Finally, they exited the club, hand-in-hand. A content smile on the doves face, as Genji watched them climb in a black Audi. He watched them pull out, his eyes a green. 

Laughing he got on his bike and took off.


End file.
